


Oh, you look as beautiful as ever

by broken_fannibal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: This happens sometime after Arthur came back. All the really bad angst is over and they´re just happy and soft and nothing hurts.The title is from Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur





	Oh, you look as beautiful as ever

When Merlin came out of the shower, he went to their bedroom. He found Arthur asleep, curled up on his side.

He smiled and crawled under the cover. He curled up around him. And with his arms wrapped around Arthur, he drifted off to sleep.

 

In the morning, when Arthur woke up, he lay on his back with Merlin half on top of him. Not that he minded. Quite the contrary. He didn't dare to move much, worried he might wake Merlin from his well-deserved sleep. So he stayed the way he was, arms wrapped around Merlin. His Merlin. His love. Who had waited so long for him. He still couldn't believe it.

Arthur looked towards the window, saw the sun shining through the curtain. It felt like time stood still in this moment. He lay there in bed, Merlin sleeping in his arms and it seemed like this could last forever. Just the two of them in their own world. Their own private bubble.

He looked up when he felt Merlin stir.

Merlin raised his head and his eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times and yawned.

Arthur couldn't help but smile. It was adorable.

“Hrm?” Merlin cocked his head.

Arthur smile widened. He reached out, cupped Merlin's face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. It was soft and slow and perfect. The best thing that could happen on a bright summer morning.

Merlin leaned back and laughed. “What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason to want to kiss you?”

He blushed a little. “No, I guess not.”  A shy grin tucked at the corner of his mouth.

Arthur's eyes landed on Merlin's lips again. And he was just about to reach out again when Merlin leaned down and sealed their lips in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
